


guidance | BbangKyu

by Driwed



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Guidance, Kids, M/M, bbangkyu, bbangq - Freeform, theboyz, theboyzfanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driwed/pseuds/Driwed
Summary: Younghoon is a struggling new single father. On his first trip to the supermarket with his daughter he is totally incapable of dealing with her first tantrum. But school teacher Changmin stops the tantrum with ease, then gives Younghoon his number in case he ever needs him again.(this wasn't my idea. Credit goes to the original person.)





	1. Brief Words

**Hi there! It's your favorite author, hopefully, coming out with another The Boyz fanfic because of lack thereof.**

**Remember, despite what i write in this ff, please love and support The Boyz! Just like your other stans, they deserve everything and more.**    
**EVERYTHING IS PURE FICTION.**

**So, read it and let me know how you feel about it!**

**if this isn't your cup of tea, i have other stories that might be!**   
** My Bully ** **(completed)**   
** Sin ** **(completed)**   
** To J.B ** **(completed)**   
** To Each His Own ** **(completed)**   
** Forget Me Not ** **(completed)**   
** Dawn of Love ** **(completed)**   
** Seaside ** **(completed)**   
** disillusion ** **(completed)**   
** Breathless ** **(completed)**   
** Heated Desire ** **(completed)**   
** MedicalHockeyAu ** **(completed)**   
** detraction ** **(completed)**   
** Drizzle ** **(completed)**   
** Dashing ** **(completed)**   
** Fancafe ** **(temporarily completed)**   
** Artist ** **(completed)**   
** Florescent Nostalgia ** **(completed)**   
** Skirt & Sister Chan ** **(oneshots)**   
**Different (completed)**   
**little (completed)**   
** He's Bad He's Worse **   
** Extricate **


	2. 키스

"Daddy, play with me!" "Ah, I can't Yeoeun..." She seemed disappointed, but Younghoon couldn't break from work this time around. He was already behind on a lot of things. "Then promise we will tomorrow." "Fine." He hooked his pinky with hers then watched her run away.  _"I love you so much Yeoeun..."_  He sighed then decided to break and get something to snack on. He didn't have time to really cook, so they usually ate sandwiches if those days came around. He looked inside the fridge then sighed. They needed groceries, but he was too busy for the next few days to even think about any him time.

Younghoon was nodding off then felt small hands on his face. "Huh...Yeoeun. Shouldn't you be in bed sleeping?" "Not without a bedtime story!" He mentally face palmed himself as he remembered his promise from a month ago. "Alright." She guided him to the bedroom then tucked herself in. "What kind of story would you like to hear?" "One full of action!" "Hm..." He proceeded to tell her a story off the top of his head and couldn't help but smile as she slowly drifted off.  _"I wish I could be a better dad to you..."_

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Younghoon woke up and saw that he had fallen asleep in Yeoeun's room. He quickly and quietly headed back to the living room and as he feared, his laptop had died. He picked up the throw pillow and took his frustrations out on it.  _"I can't redo everything before I get to work..."_  He figures the only way out would be to call in sick. "Or..." He wasn't fond of the idea of using Yeoeun for an excuse, but the last thing he needed was to be fired for not having the report.

He sighed in relief as his boss seemed to have bought his lie. "I'll live to see another day..." "What do you mean by that Daddy?" He quickly turned around and saw Yeoeun standing not too far from him rubbing her eyes. "Ah, it's just adult slang. You'll learn it when you're older." "Okay!" She ran over to him and gave him a tight hug. "Are you taking me to school today or is Uncle Eric?" "Yes, Eric is, but why do you call him Uncle...?" "He told me to." Younghoon made a note to "talk" to Eric when he swung by.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. "Eric, why did you tell her to call you Uncle?" "It started as a joke...I guess she took it seriously. Hey, aren't you supposed to be running out to your car by now?" Younghoon shook his head then felt small arms wrap around his leg. "You ready, Yeoeun?" "Mhm. Bye, Daddy!" I watched them leave then remembered the whole reason I stayed home.


	3. 포옹

Younghoon stretched out as he had successfully sent in the report before the meeting. "Well, I have some time today..." He looked at the time and saw that it was almost time for Yeoeun to get out of school. He quickly freshened up and changed into casual wear then gathered the necessities before heading out. He took the time to look around at his neighborhood as he went along.

Younghoon wondered why he never really took the time to get to know his neighborhood. Maybe it was his job. Maybe it was the stress of caring for Yeoeun. Younghoon sighed then kicked a rock. He rounded a corner then saw her school in the distance. As he walked, he remembered that they needed groceries and hoped Sena wouldn't mind making that stop first before they went home.

"Ah, it's been a while since you came to pick her up, Mr. Kim." "Yeah...I had some time today." He gently patted Yeoeun's back as she hugged his leg. "She's been doing well in her class, so whatever conditions are present at home, don't change it." "Trust me, there won't be a change. I'm usually too busy to do anything else." She laughed and he gave a smile in return. Younghoon gently held Yeoeun's hand as they walked away from the school. "Yeoeun, do you mind if we go food shopping before we go home?" "Nope." "Then it's settled."

They walked through the doors and received a blast of cold air. "It's cold." "I know. Come on." Younghoon grabbed a cart before they tackled the aisles. They walked around and grabbed necessities and naturally, Yeoeun had questions about the food. They passed by the snacks aisle and Younghoon was glad they passed by without any problems. "Daddy, can I have this?" "Yeoeun, we don't have money for that." "But, I want it..." "There's a difference between want and need." Younghoon expected her to put it back, but got an opposite reaction.

"Yeoeun, please." She continued to wail and stomp her feet. The last thing he wanted to do was give in knowing that they really couldn't afford anything extra. "I want it, I want it, I want it!" "Y-" He saw a man walk over to them then squat down to Yeoeun's height. "Your name is Yeoeun?" She nodded while wiping her eyes. "I'm sure your..." "Dad." "...dad would get it for you in a heartbeat. But if he can't, then he has a good reason not to." She was now quiet and looked at him with awe. "I understand..." "Now, the next step is apologizing. Can you do that?" Yeoeun nodded then apologized. "It's fine. You're young, so it's not easy for you to see things from my perspective..." "Per-pesp-" "From my eyes." "Oh."

"Thank you so much. I recently became a father and I have so much to learn..." The man started scribbling on a napkin he had. "Here." Younghoon saw the man holding out the napkin. "Here's my number in case you encounter any new problems." "Um, thank you. May I know your name?" "Changmin. I'm a school teacher." He high fived Yeoeun then took his leave. "Changmin huh..." He stuffed the napkin into his pocket then remembered they still had a few things to get.


	4. 키스

Younghoon was in a good mood as his coworkers and even his boss praised me for the great report he wrote. It was so good that even the rival company was stumped. It's amazing what one could do with a good night's sleep. Younghoon typed up more things then thought about the other day.  _"He did it with ease..."_  He didn't realize he was leaning against his keyboard until he saw a bunch of random letters.

Younghoon found himself moderately busy as he worked. "Younghoon, you have a call." "Who?" "Ms. Chan." He became confused as she never had a reason to call him. He placed the like down on his desk then took the phone from his coworker. "Hello?" "Mr. Kim, Yeoeun is out of control. She's taking things that don't belong to her and lying about it." Younghoon was confused, very confused. This couldn't be his daughter. "She seemed fine yesterday..." "I'll see if I can get permission to come see her." He hung up then went to explain his problem to the boss. "Kids are important, so that's the only reason I'm letting you go."

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Younghoon parked his car then hurried into the school. He saw Ms. Chan and Yeoeun sitting outside the classroom. "Mr. Kim." Younghoon kneeled in front of Yeoeun then held her hands. "How are you feeling?" "Hungry." "Anything else?" "Sleepy." He rubbed the back of her hands with his thumbs as he felt stumped. "Can you tell me why you have things that don't belong to you?" She shook her head, deflating his spirits. "May I see what you have?" She dug into her pocket and showed him. "Do you need any of these?" "No..." "Then let's give them back to those who do, okay?" She slowly nodded and held my hand as we walked back into the classroom. I stood by the door as I watched her return the items to the other kids.

Younghoon motioned for her to come over then squatted down to her height. "Promise me that this won't happen again, okay? Daddy doesn't like it when his little girl gets into trouble." "Yes, Daddy..." He gave her a brief hug then kissed her forehead. He left the room and hurried back to his car.  _"Please, if there's a God out there, please keep her away from bad habits..."_

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Younghoon unlocked his front door and as usual heard the TV blaring. He took off his shoes and put on his house slippers. He noticed a pair was missing and assumed Eric had decided to stay longer. "The man of the house is back." Yeoeun got up from her spot on the couch and ran over to Younghoon. "I see you decided to stay late, Eric." "Well, I figured Jaehyun would want some company." "Thank you, both. I know you both have things to do." They shook their heads then Jaehyun patted his back. "I'm sure you'd do the same for me." Younghoon and Yeoeun watched as Jaehyun and Eric left.

"Were you a good girl while I wasn't around?" "Yes!" "I'll ask them later just to be sure." She happily bounced around, almost causing him to forget what she did earlier in the day. "Yeoeun, I know you don't want to talk about this, but, Daddy wants to know why you felt it was okay to take their things?" She stopped moving around and her mood went down. "I want to know so I can see if you're healthy or not." Younghoon waited for a response but received none. "Alright, I'll wait until you're ready."


	5. 포옹

**~Time skip: 2 weeks~**

Younghoon found himself calling Changmin.  _"How did it get like this..."_  He hoped Changmin would pick up soon as he chased down Yeoeun who was running with scissors and a valuable curtain. "Please Yeoeun, put the scissors down!" "Hello?" "Changmin! Thank goodness. I don't know what's gotten into her. She trying to cut everything!" "Address?" He quickly told him the address while having a tug of war battle with Yeoeun. He noticed Changmin had hung up then focused his attention back to Yeoeun. "Where did she go..."

Younghoon was at his wit's end. The door bell rang and he practically ran to the door. "Oh my god, thank you. Please come in." Younghoon ushered him inside then felt embarrassed by the mess. "Where is-oh." Younghoon looked in the direction he was looking in and gasped in horror as she had gotten a hold of the curtain. "Let me handle it." He watched as Changmin approached Yeoeun who immediately dropped everything to hug him.

"Yeoeun, do you like cutting things?" "Mhm! I like making fun shapes." "I think you'd get the best shapes from colored paper only. Curtains wouldn't work well." "This is a curtain? I thought it was paper." Younghoon sighed and wondered if she only ran away because he was raising his voice towards her. "Let's not give your dad a hard time anymore, okay? If he says no to something, listen to him. He's just trying to keep you safe." She nodded then handed the curtain back to him. "I'll go clean up!" They watched her skip away then Changmin turned to Younghoon.

"You have a wild one. You're going to have to keep a good eye on her." "I'm trying my best." Changmin gave him a smile then put his hands in his pockets. "I'll take my leave now." "Wait. Why don't you stay for dinner? It's the least I can offer you for your help." "It's fine." "I insist." "Well, I guess I can." Younghoon patted Changmin on the back then headed into the kitchen. He wasn't sure what Changmin liked nor what he was allergic to. He slowly walked back into the living room then cleared his throat. "Anything you allergic to...?" "No." "Anything you'd prefer to eat?" "No." "Alright then." He didn't bother to ask Yeoeun as he knew what her answer would be.

Younghoon carefully placed the pot on top then uncovered it. "It smells good!" "And you better eat all of your food or else no dessert tomorrow." "Okay!" He gave her head a pat then looked at Changmin. "I can see you two really care for each other...How long has she been with you?" "Ah, it'll be two months come tomorrow." "Ah..." "I love my Daddy! He works hard so I don't have to." Changmin smiled at the two and secretly hoped Younghoon would still need his help.


	6. 애정

Younghoon found himself running around all day in the office and felt now was the only break he'd ever get. He opened up to his contacts and wondered if it was okay to message Changmin even if he didn't need any help. A part of him wanted to risk it, but he knew Changmin probably wouldn't answer. "Kim!" He and a few others responded. "You, Younghoon. come here." He slowly got up from his seat and made his way to the office.

Younghoon was grateful for the day coming to an end and couldn't wait to go home and see Yeoeun's happy face.  _"At this point, I believe she's the reason I'm able to get through all of this."_  He quietly chuckled then sighed. He wondered if this was the right job for him as a single father of a young girl. "Hey." Younghoon looked up and saw Chanhee leaning against his desk. "I don't know any juicy gossip Chanhee." "Bold of you to assume I wanted gossip. Anyway, I heard that the boss was going to assign a big project to a few of us. You and I are included." "What."

Choi Chanhee was known as the gossiper around the office and it usually turned out to be true. Younghoon wanted to be chosen as those who are get a higher paycheck for the next three months. However, he knew all his time would have to be concentrated on it, meaning less time to spend with Yeoeun. He was sure neither of them would like that. "So, you ready to work with us?" "Naturally, I would be, if I didn't have Yeoeun to worry about." "Don't you have Eric and Jaehyun caring for her?" "Yeah, but I'm not just going to drop her on them." "And?" "She needs her dad too, Chanhee." Something inside Younghoon had snapped. Hearing Chanhee telling him to just push his daughter aside infuriated him more than he realized.

Younghoon rubbed the back of his neck as he made his way home from the office.  _"I'm sure I'm going to regret this in the long run, but..."_  He looked at his phone's lock screen then smiled. He felt reassured about his choice and hurried home.  _"Nothing is more important than her..."_

The sound of the front door opening had Yeoeun running towards it. Jaehyun managed to catch her in time before she collided with it. "Daddy!" "My little girl." He took her from Jaehyun's arms then stepped inside. "Was she any trouble?" "At the beginning she was, but I used that number you had posted up." It took a moment for it to register what Jaehyun had meant. "I was actually expecting it to be a girl and was surprised to see a guy. Though, he handled her well. Oh! He wanted me to give you this." Younghoon took the paper from his hands and unfolded it with his free hand. "A kids event huh...You wanna go, Yeoeun?" "Can we? Can we?" He internally sighed as he hoped everything would go well.


	7. 키스

Younghoon held Yeoeun's hand tightly as they made their way to the school. "Remember what I told you." "Yes, daddy." He knew she was a bright young child, but still worried about the possible cunning children that would be present. "Tell me one thing I told you earlier." "To always report to you if someone asks if I want to do something with them." "I know it seems like I'm being a bossy dad, but I just want my little girl to stay safe." "It's okay."

They arrived at the school and saw that the event was just starting up. He reluctantly let go of Yeoeun's hand and watched as she ran off to make friends. "God, please keep her safe..." He took a seat by other parents and watched his little girl run around with a few other children. "You made it." Changmin sat down next to Younghoon awaiting a response. He didn't receive one and decided to see what occupied his attention. "Hey..." Changmin proceeded to poke Younghoon until he finally got his attention. "Oh, Changmin. Hey." "You never told me your name." "It's Kim Younghoon." Changmin nodded as he repeated the name in his head. It seemed to roll off his tongue in a way. "I'm sure Yeoeun is going to have a great time here."

Younghoon couldn't help but find Changmin's smile and laugh magically. It sounded like angels singing and he started wondering if he was dreaming. "Hey, Younghoon." "Huh?" Changmin point over at Yeoeun who was approaching them at top speed. "Daddy, Hawong wants me to play in the sandbox with him." "That's fine." She scurried away and brought a smile to his face. He loved her so much that words couldn't even describe it. "Are you going to participate in the games with her?" "I can try. I was never really the athletic type." "Then I'll happily take your place." Younghoon playfully shoved Changmin who did the same in turn. "I'll do it. I'm sure she'd prefer me anyway."

"On your mark's. Get set. Go!" Younghoon clapped and cheered as Yeoeun carried the egg on a spoon. She successfully passed it on to him and he took off. He was in the lead until he stumbled and drop the egg. "Just peachy..." He felt something hold his hand and saw it was Yeoeun. "You did great!" "Thank you, sweetheart." She flashed him a wide smile then took off for the next game.  _"She's really a breath of fresh air..."_

Younghoon found himself completely tired out and couldn't wait to get back home. He collapsed into a chair as he wanted to gather energy to make the trip home. "Here, you look like you need it." Younghoon looked up and saw Changmin holding out a cup of water to him. "Thank you." Changmin fanned Younghoon as he downed his water. "You should come next year as well. Maybe you'll win then too." "I'll consider it." Yeoeun ran up to Younghoon then accidentally kneed him in the groin. He felt the life leave his body and let out a wheeze. "Daddy...?" "Yeoeun, let's bring daddy home together, okay?" She nodded happily and held Younghoon's hand as Changmin leaned him against himself.

"Thank you Mr. Ji!" "Thanks..." Younghoon has mostly recovered but still felt a dull throbbing pain down below. "Anytime. I guess I'll get going now." Changmin didn't necessarily want to leave so early, but he figured Younghoon had better things to do than entertain someone like him. He walked down the steps in a daze then felt an unusual amount of air underneath his foot. "Watch out!" He braced himself for impact, but it never came. Instead, he was met with a sturdy chest and arms wrapped around his body. Changmin slowly looked up and was met with Younghoon's worried face. Changmin felt the blood rushing to his face and his heart beat had quickened.

"Are you okay...?" "Um, yeah. I am." "Yay! Daddy saved Mr. Ji from an ouchie!" They both looked back at Yeoeun who was smiling widely. "Ah, I'm sorry for causing you trouble..." He reluctantly pried himself from Younghoon's arms and hurried home, trying his best not to look back.


	8. 포옹

**~Time skip: 3 weeks~**

Younghoon took a sip of his drink then started typing again. He ended up doing the project with Chanhee and a few others, but he managed to convince his boss to give him the less time consuming portion of it. Everyone always bagged on their boss for being cold and unreasonable, but Younghoon believed they were just asking for unreasonable things then. Yeoeun quietly watched her father from his bedroom doorway wondering if he would play with her.

"Daddy." "Yes, my little angel?" "Do you have time to play with me?" He looked at the time, at his work then back at Yeoeun. "I can spare a little time." He soon found himself sitting on the floor and being told that he had to put on a good performance or else he would receive a punishment. "Was it good enough, Princess?" Yeoeun gave a look of deep thought then nodded. "You pass, villager." "Thank you, your highness." "You are free to work again." "Thank you." She gave him a hug then scurried off to the living room.

Younghoon rubbed his temples as he reread the sentence for the nth time. "Why doesn't it make sense?" No matter what he did, it seemed wrong. He sighed then went with the original sentence. His ringtone went off but it was faint. Just as he was getting up to find it, the ringtone steadily became louder. "Your phone!" "Thank you, Yeoeun." She ran out of the room then he answered the call. "Hello?" "Hey, is everything well?" "Yeah. Yeoeun's behaving better and we seem to understand each other better now." "That's great to hear." Younghoon continued to work as Changmin had fallen silent.

"So, why did you call? To check up on Yeoeun?" "Y-Yeah...and you said everything is fine so..." "Then shall I hang-" "No!" "No...?" Changmin had fallen silent and Younghoon wondered what was going on. "I'll just-" "Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?" "S-Sure, but I'd have to find someone to watch Yeoeun..." He eventually hung up then saved his work before putting his laptop to the side. "Maybe I can ask Eric..." He dialed his number and received a warm response. "So, you want me to watch her while you go out and snoodle?" "Alright, I get it. I'll tell him I-" "I'll do it. I miss her anyway." "Thank you so much, Eric."

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Younghoon checked himself over in his car mirror before stepping out. The last thing he wanted was to look scruffy. He noticed a familiar figure standing in front of the restaurant and broke into a grin. "Changmin." "Younghoon, I'm glad to see you." I went in for a handshake then only moments later realized he had went in for a hug. "Wow. Awkward..." They tried once more and ended up shaking hands. "Shall we?"

They say down at their table and Younghoon avoided making eye contact with Changmin. It's not that there was something wrong with Changmin, it was more within himself. "So, what are you getting?" "Oh, just something simple. Some steak...veggies..starchy starch..." He mentally face palmed himself as he realized what he had said. Changmin was in tears at Younghoon's "delicious" description. Younghoon hid behind the menu as Changmin continued to laugh.

Little conversation was made as neither wanted to embarrass their self, especially Younghoon. "Hey." Younghoon looked up at Changmin wondering what he had to say. "Thanks for coming out...I...didn't want to be alone tonight..." Younghoon's face became one full of worry. "Why? Is there something wrong?" "Not per say..." Younghoon put his utensils down then held Changmin's hands, ignoring his hammering heart. "We're friends...so you can talk to me." Changmin's eyes softened as he was thankful to have met someone as kind as Younghoon.


	9. 키스

"Kim! Focus!" He and a woman looked towards the leader of the group who then sighed. "Not you Jiyoung, Younghoon." Younghoon rubbed the back of his neck as he apologized. He felt someone elbow his side and saw that it was Chanhee. "You've been distracted lately. What goes on? Got yourself a girl?" "No, shut up." Chanhee snaked his arm around Younghoon then pulled him close. "You know I won't stand for you dating someone, right?" Younghoon rolled his eyes as Chanhee lightly laughed while pulling his arm back.

The meeting ended and Chanhee was quick to corner Younghoon. "Seriously, what's going on? Your work has been flawless until like a week ago." "It's nothing, Chanhee. I'll work harder." Chanhee looked at Younghoon with concern as he couldn't think of anything that could be bothering this single father. "Unless..." Younghoon looked at Chanhee. "Did she catch you doing...you know?" Younghoon's mouth went agape then he hit Chanhee with several books. "No!"

Younghoon rubbed his temples as he was getting annoyed with Chanhee. He was thankful that he cared, but he was constantly sending him an "You sure?" message every 10 minutes. He finally snapped and hoped that Chanhee would get that he wanted him to back off some. The office phone started ringing and someone else close to it answered. "Oh, hold on." Soon Younghoon's phone started ringing and he quickly answered it. "Mr. Kim?" "Mrs. Chan..." "She's not in trouble per say...She's sick." "Oh...I'll see if someone can get her...I can't leave right now...I'll call you back."

Younghoon drummed his fingers against his desk as he waited for him to call. His cell phone rang and he was quick to answer it. "Jaehyun? Did you both arrive safely?" "Yeah. I just finished setting everything up." "Thank you so much..." "Don't sweat it. I know how important she is." He thanked Jaehyun once more before hanging up. "Did something happen? You look on edge." "Everything is fine, Hyeonhak." He sighed then went back to work. Obviously nothing was okay. How could he be so oblivious to her health?

Younghoon quickly gathered his things then was stopped by Chanhee. "What's the rush? Got a hot date?" "Yeah, with my daughter. Now move." He pushed him aside then headed for the elevator. He became impatient and decided to take the stairs. Younghoon rushed to his car and threw everything into the passenger seat. Just as he was about to drive off, someone had opened the door and got in. "Chanhee? I'm not giving you a ride home." "Just drive." He sighed and drove off.

Younghoon quickly opened the front door and hurried in with Chanhee following behind. "Jaehyun?" "In here." Younghoon entered the bedroom and was instantly by Yeoeun's side. "How is she?" "She's puked a few times, but she's sleep now. Hopefully for good this time." "Stomach virus..." Younghoon gently ran his hand over Yeoeun's forehead then sighed. "Thank you so much, Jaehyun. I owe you." Jaehyun patted his back then stood up. "I'm happy to help." Younghoon watched Jaehyun left the room.

"The poor thing." Younghoon jumped as he wasn't expecting to hear another voice. "Chanhee? How-Oh." "Yeah." Chanhee pulled up the covers then sighed. "I wonder how she got it." "I make sure everything is cleaned and cooked properly...Maybe it was something at school...?" Younghoon's mind was reeling as to what could've caused it. "Ah, I need to call in tomorrow..." "I'll take my leave. You have my prayers."


	10. 포옹

Younghoon awoke in Yeoeun's room and saw that she had missed the bucket. "Shit..." He pushed himself up and slowly made his way to the supply closet for a mop and another bucket. He yawned as he mopped the floor then jumped when he heard a ringtone go off. "Who, what..." He soon recognized it as his phone and hurried to answer it. "Hello?" "Is everything okay?" "Yeah. Why do you ask?" "I heard Yeoeun wasn't well..." "How did you know?" "Jaehyun told me." Younghoon yawned away from his phone then tucked it back underneath.

Younghoon lazily cooked as he wanted to get some sleep. "Daddy..." Younghoon whipped his head around and saw Yeoeun walking over to him. "Yeoeun, sweetheart, please stay in bed..." He took her hand and led her back to bed. "Daddy will take care of you, so just lie down and relax." She nodded in understanding and got back underneath the covers. The doorbell rang and he went over to answer it. "Changmin...I thought you were joking." "Not at all. What's that smell?" Horror was present in Younghoon's face as he remembered.

"Great..." "Let me take over. You look like you haven't slept a wink." "You're a guest. I couldn't possibly make you cook." "For today, I am no longer a guest. Whatever needs to be done, I'll do it." Younghoon let a smile creep onto his face as he watched Changmin cook. "Thank you for existing..." "Huh? Oh!" Changmin found himself holding a sleeping Younghoon. He hurriedly lied him down on the couch then went back to cooking. He felt terrible about Yeoeun's situation, but was glad it gave him an opportunity to see Younghoon and her as well.

Changmin stroked Younghoon's hair as he briefly watched him sleep. "Mr. Ji, do you like my daddy too?" Changmin looked back and saw Yeoeun watching him from a distance. He stood up from his squatted position then walked over to her. "How are you feeling?" "Better..." "Why don't you rest a bit more okay?" "Can I see my daddy?" "Of course." She looked down at Younghoon then poked his cheek. "Is he sleeping?" "Mhmm. He was busy making sure you were safe and healthy."

She looked up at Changmin with sad eyes. "It's my fault?" "N-No..." He could see tears forming in her eyes and wondered what would convince her otherwise. "Daddy would be sad if he woke up and saw that you were crying." "I don't want daddy to be sad." "Then let's be a big girl and and show him that you're strong." She nodded then briefly hugged Younghoon before heading back to her room.  _"He has a good one...She's going to be great."_

Younghoon slowly opened his eyes then looked to his side. "He's sleep..." Younghoon patted his head then was surprised to see him stir. "You're awake..." "And you are too." They stared at each other for a bit then Changmin looked away. "Is there anything else you need done?" "Well, I planned to do laundry later this week since I'm so busy...And then I have to get her packed for a family visit in 3 days. Then there's cleaning the house-" "I'll do it." "Changmin-" Changmin has already gotten up and started working.

Younghoon dusted atop a shelf then coughed as dusted floated down. "Be careful." "Thanks for the delayed heads up." Changmin laughed then stopped as he was hit with a feather duster. He sneezed then turned to glare at Younghoon. "Hey!" He grabbed one of the throw pillows and missed Younghoon while hitting the wall instead. It eventually turned into a pillow fight and ended with Changmin on top of Younghoon poised to hit him. He paused as he stared down into Younghoon's sparkling dark eyes that were full of happiness and love.

"Do you worst." Changmin lowered the pillow then put his arms on both sides. "Changmin?" "Huh?" Younghoon could feel his heart hammering in his chest. A part of him wished he stayed quiet, but he knew Yeoeun could wake up and witness whatever could happen afterwards. "Sorry..." Changmin lightly hit him with the pillow while frowning. Younghoon sat up then searched Changmin's face. "What's wrong? Did I say something bad?" "No..." Changmin scooted back then stood up. "I'll take my leave now."

"Wait..." Younghoon stood up then held Changmin by his shoulders. "Really...what's wrong?" He searched his face again for a reason why, but couldn't find one. "It's nothing..." Changmin moved his hands back to his side then gathered his things. "I already did laundry and packed her things. I didn't get to do much of the place..." Younghoon watched Changmin put on his shoes and left out the front door.


	11. 애정

**~Time skip: 2 weeks~**

The project presentation had ended and Younghoon felt a wave of relief crash over him. "You did great." "I nearly pissed myself Chanhee. Didn't you see how intensely they were staring at us?" "And? If you show them any sign of nervousness, they'll come for you. Somehow you managed to go undetected." Younghoon ran a hand through his hair then looked at Chanhee. "I had fun though." "Even though Wejin lost the report? Twice?" "Okay, maybe not then, but overall."

Younghoon double checked the trip plan then sighed. They weren't able to visit family weeks before as it was a crucial time for the project and Yeoeun had important tests later in the week as well. "I can't wait to see them again...It's been at least a year." It then dawned on him that he never told them about Yeoeun at all. "Oh god, they're going to think I involved with a girl and was left with a child..." He started having an internal crisis then remember who he was dealing with. "It'll be fine..."

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Younghoon placed their bags in the trunk then closed it. "Where are we going?" "We are going to see family." She wiggled around in her car seat then stopped when Younghoon gave her a look. "Oh? Are you going somewhere?" "Oh, Changmin. What brings you here?" "Ah, I just wanted to give you these." He handed Younghoon containers of food and a folded piece of paper. "I made too much, so I thought I'd come by and share." "Ah, thank you." He handed Yeoeun the items then turned his attention back to Changmin. "I don't mean to cut things short, but we should get going." "R-Right..."

Younghoon tapped on the steering wheel then got out of the car. "Changmin!" He ran to catch up with him and was thankful that he hadn't gotten too far. "Huh?" "Would you like to come with us? I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind meeting a new friend of mine." "Are you sure...?" Younghoon grabbed his hand and led him back to the car. He didn't know why, but something inside him wanted Changmin to be present. "What about clothes?" "You can wear mine. I packed too much anyway."

"Mr. Ji, can you read to me?" She held out the book and Changmin happily took it. "Goldilocks and the Three Bears. A classic." Younghoon couldn't help but smile at the way the both of them connected.  _"He's a teacher after all...That's to be expected."_  Younghoon felt that it was a good choice in bringing Changmin along as he could only entertain her so much while driving. "And what is the moral of the story?" "Don't take things that don't belong to you?" Changmin nodded then smiled.  _"She's really cute..."_

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Younghoon pulled into the driveway then turned off the engine. "Ready to meet your grandparents?" "Yes!" Younghoon couldn't help but love her enthusiasm about everything. He opened the door for her then headed to the trunk to get their bags. "Do you want me to carry anything?" "It's fine." He noticed Yeoeun was holding the food and looked like she was struggling a bit. "Yeoeun, can you carry it?" "Yes!"

The door opened and Younghoon was soon embraced by an older woman. "Hoonnie! It's been years!" "It's only been one mom..." She pulled away then noticed a man and young girl. "Younghoon, you have explaining to do." He quietly sighed as he followed his mother inside. "Who are they?" "The little girl is my daughter, Yeoeun. We've been together for a few months now. And the guy is a friend I thought you'd like to meet." She eyed him up and down then crossed her arms. "You had me worried that you were gay."

"What?" "Honey, I couldn't possibly be okay with having a son who has romantic and sexual relations with men." Younghoon was taken aback by her declaration. His mom had always seemed accepting of things, so why was she against homosexuality? "So, what would you do if I was homosexual...?" "You'll be taken off the will and banned from coming back home." "That's cruel..." "Daddy!" Yeoeun hugged his leg then looked up at Mrs. Kim. "Hi, grandma!" Younghoon patted her back while looking at her with somber eyes.


	12. 키스

"Earth to Younghoon!" He snapped out of his daze then looked at Changmin. "What's wrong? You've been so out of it ever since you talked to your mom. What happened?" "She just scolded me for nothing coming earlier. That's all." Changmin could tell that there was more to it than that, but he decided not to push it. "Here." Younghoon looked and saw Changmin was holding up food for him to eat. "Just put it there. I can eat it myself. Changmin frowned, but did as Younghoon asked.

"Daddy..." "Yes?" "Are we going to go anywhere fun?" "Of course. Just not today." She pouted then crossed her arms. "I promise we'll go somewhere fun tomorrow, okay?" "Okay..." "Do you mind going to play with grandma? I have something important to discuss with Changmin. She nodded then ran off. "Are you going to tell me now?" "No, I just don't want to deal with her right now..." Changmin could see whatever his mom told him is clearly bothering him. He placed his hand on top of Younghoon's then was surprised to see him draw back. "Fine, don't tell me. Suffer alone." He hoped acting this way would get Younghoon to tell him, but Younghoon didn't even bat an eyelash.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

"What's 2 plus 3?" "5!" Changmin smiled softly as Yeoeun wiggled around in delight. "Oh, daddy!" Changmin's smile faltered as Yeoeun ran to her father. "Ch-" Changmin stood up then walked past them. "Wait." Younghoon grabbed his arm and held him back. "Can we talk...?" "Sure."

Younghoon closed the door behind him as he had gotten Yeoeun settled in another room. "I know you were just worried about me. I'm sorry for pushing you away." "It's my fault too. I was being pushy..." Younghoon sighed while running a hand through his hair. "My mom...she's against homosexuality. I don't know why. She was always accepting of things. I'm just worried about what if I do fall for a guy and we make each other happy...?" "What did she say...?" "She said she'd have me taken out of the will and banned from ever coming home."

Changmin felt his heart sink into his stomach. He knew his feelings for Younghoon had steadily been growing these past days. After hearing what his mother would do, he felt pursuing him would end in heartache for both of them. "Changmin?" "Huh?" "I asked what should I do? I don't want to be removed from the will and banned, but I want to be able to choose who I love..." "It's going to sound very cliché, but just follow your heart. As long as you believe in your choice, you'll never regret it." Younghoon smiled then lied back on the floor. "That's true."

He closed the door quietly as he had just put Yeoeun to sleep. "Ah!" Younghoon looked away as Changmin looked at him in confusion. "Oh, I see..." Changmin walked over to him and was amused by Younghoon's flustered state. "Could you finish drying off and put on some clothes...?" "Why? It's not like I have anything you haven't seen." Changmin decided to be daring and wrap his arms around Younghoon's neck. That resulted in Younghoon stumbling back in a panic and looking up at Changmin from the floor. Neither said a word as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Younghoon..." "Y-Yes...?" "Why do your eyes sparkle every time I look into them?" "I could ask you the same thing..." Younghoon subconsciously reached up and moved a few wet strands of Changmin's hair. He never understood why his heart raced whenever Changmin came to mind nor when he was present. Everything seemed to glow whenever he smiled. The sound of the door opening brought them back to their senses and Changmin hurried to get off of Younghoon. "Oh, did I interrupt anything?" Younghoon pretended to have just made the bed while Changmin had quickly thrown on some sweats from Younghoon's bag.

"Not at all. Just prepping for bed. You should too." "Just making sure you didn't need anything." She closed the door and Younghoon felt himself collapse to the floor. It was like they were defusing a time bomb. "Crisis averted." Changmin lightly chuckled then climbed into bed. "Guess I'll be on the floor then." After a bit of bickering, Younghoon ended up in the same bed with Changmin.


	13. 포옹

Changmin stirred then let his eyes flutter open. He smiled then sat up.  _"She snuck her way in here..."_  He stroked her hair then saw that she was sprawled out just like Younghoon. He couldn't help but laugh at how similar they could be at times. He got up out of bed then headed for the bathroom. "Good morning. I never did get your name." "It's Ji Changmin, Mrs. Kim." She nodded then passed by me and made her way downstairs. She was a sweet woman, but could be scary if she wanted to. In my opinion at least.

Changmin returned to the room and saw that they were playing patty cake. "There you are." "Went to freshen up a bit." "Ah, let me go do the same. You too, Yeoeun." She whined but followed him nonetheless. Changmin decided to head downstairs and see if Mrs. Kim needed help making breakfast. "Mrs. Kim?" "Yes?" "I may be a guest here, but I'm willing to help you out in any way I can." He was soon out to work and awed at the way she gracefully cooked. "You'd make a great husband, Changmin." "I don't think so..."

"Rubbish. Younghoon told me how you helped out when Yeoeun was sick and he was physically drained." He felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment. "If only you were a woman, I'd be happy to welcome you as a part of the family." The heat from his cheeks cooled and was replaced with a sinking feeling in his body. "I'm sure there's someone out there kind of like me..." The words burned in his throat as he said them. He didn't want Younghoon to find someone else.

Laughter was heard from afar as Yeoeun and Younghoon came down the stairs. "Just in time." "Woah, you made all of this mom?" "I had some help." She nudged Changmin who laughed nervously. "Yeoeun, you better eat all that's given to you, okay?" "Okay." Footsteps were heard and an older man walked into the kitchen. "Oh, there's people." "Hey dad. When did you get home?" "After midnight or so..." He rubbed his eye then took a seat at the table. "Smells good. You made it all?" "I had some help from this guy here." "You'd make a fine husband." Younghoon's parents chuckled as they talked about how nice things would be if Changmin were a female.

"Mom, dad, please stop." They looked at him then at Changmin. "Oh my, sorry. We got carried away. Let's eat." Changmin suddenly stood up and left. "Yeoeun, stay with your grandparents." She nodded as she stuffed her face.

"Changmin." Despite calling his name multiple times, Changmin wouldn't stop walking. He finally decided to jog up to him and grab his arm. "Changmin, I know what they said was hurtful, but they didn't mean to." His mood quickly dropped as he heard Changmin sniffling. "Please, don't cry..." He wiped Changmin's tears then hugged him tight. "I'm sorry. Maybe you should've stayed home." "No, it's fine. I'm a bit glad. I got to learn what I'm up against."

"What do you mean?" Changmin blushed then hid his face from Younghoon's sight. "Tell me?" "It's nothing..." Younghoon made Changmin look up at him and was greeted by the familiar sparkle in his eyes.  _"Do I really have feelings for him...?"_  Changmin pulled Younghoon close and connected their lips. Changmin was happy that he finally got to do what he's wanted to for a while.

Mr. Kim clamped his hand over his mouth.  _"Are they more than friends? Is my son homosexual?"_  His hold on Yeoeun faltered and she ran out over to them. "Daddy!" Younghoon pulled away clearly startled. "Yeoeun, didn't I tell you to stay with your grandparents?" "Grandpa wanted to see what you were doing." Younghoon looked back towards the house and saw his father step out from hiding.

"Younghoon, is it true? Are you...?" "I..." Changmin sighed then smiled at the both of them. "It's my fault. I initiated it." "Dad, are you against homosexuality too?" "No." They both blinked then looked at each other. "Don't worry about your mother's threats. She just wants someone to do women things with." Younghoon hugged his father then felt a tug on his jacket. "Daddy, what's homosesualtity?" Younghoon sighed heavily while Changmin and Mr. Kim laughed.


	14. 키스

Younghoon put the last bag in the trunk then closed it. "You can't stay longer?" "We both have jobs and she has school." Mrs. Kim sighed then dabbed at her eyes. "Come back soon, okay?" "Yes, mom." He waved to his parents then received a secret thumbs up from his dad. He slightly nodded then got into the car. "Looks like I'm alright in your dad's eyes huh." "And hers." He turned around and saw Yeoeun trying to get his attention. "And her too."

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Younghoon lifted Yeoeun onto his back as he tried to get all the bags from the trunk. "Younghoon, you're going to drop her. Let me do it." "But-" Changmin took everything from his hands then motioned for him to go up and open the door. "You're too kind to me, Chang..." He opened the door then headed straight for Yeoeun's bedroom. He lied her down then put a blanket over her. "I love you, Yeoeun..." She turned in her sleep while mumbling incoherent words.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" "Oh, no. You don't have to." "I insist." Changmin shook his head then headed for the front door. "Then stay the night." Changmin froze in place as Younghoon mentally cursed himself for voicing his innermost thoughts. "Aren't you tired of me? We practically spent days together under one roof." "I want to see you more." He figured he already messed up, so it wouldn't matter what he said at this point. "Then I'll stay..."

They sat in awkward silence as they didn't know how to proceed with the other. "Um..." "Yeah?" "Up for a game?" "What did you have in mind?" Younghoon got up then brought back a few games. "Let's play Jenga." "For the record, I'm a Jenga champion. Not once have I toppled the tower." Changmin took this as a challenge and was now determined to make him topple the tower.

Changmin let out a frustrated groan as Younghoon had won once again. "And here you thought I was bluffing." "This time, I know you'll lose." They started up again and Changmin made sure that he was careful when choosing his pieces. After countless minutes of taking it down and building it back up, Changmin had lost again. "Oh, it's gotten later hasn't it...?" "It's only been 2 hours." "That's still later!" Younghoon couldn't help but laugh at Changmin's childish side. It was cute.

Younghoon watched as Changmin arranged the paper flowers he made around two candles. "Should we light them?" "Why not?" Younghoon got up to turn off the lights while Changmin handled lighting the candles. They sat in silence as Changmin rested his head on the coffee table and Younghoon followed suit. "Think she'll wake up soon?" "Hopefully not, but her hunger will most likely wake her." "Let's make a bet." Younghoon raised an eyebrow, but continued to listen in. "I say she sleeps through the entire night up until morning and you say she'll wake up due to hunger. If I win, you have to cook and treat me to dinner sometime in the future." "And if I win?" "The same thing but reversed." They shook on it as the scented candle burned bright between them.

Changmin found himself in the kitchen making them dinner.  _"I was sure I'd win."_  He quietly sighed then smiled. He felt at home here with the two of them. His train of thought suddenly stopped as he remembered the kiss they shared. He never did find out how Younghoon felt about him. He now wished the food would hurry up and cook so he could ask Younghoon in private.  _"What if he doesn't feel the same way..."_  A pit formed in his heart and stomach as he imagined the scenario.

"Younghoon, can we talk...?" Younghoon took note of Changmin's worried but serious tone. "Yeoeun, make sure you eat it all. I'm not going far, so I'll be watching." "Yes, daddy." They walked off to the side then Changmin rubbed the back of his neck. "About that kiss...Did it mean something to you?" Changmin secretly hoped it did. He would be crushed if it was only one sided. "I...I don't know..."

Younghoon did know, but he didn't want to profess his feelings without knowing Changmin's. "Then, why don't we do this. We both say what we're feeling at the same time." Younghoon nodded then prepared his heart. "1...2...3." "I like you." They stared at each other then looked away blushing. Younghoon looked back at Changmin who embraced him but kept his face hidden. "I don't know...I just looked at you and I wanted to get to know you." Younghoon was surprised by Changmin's confession. "And Yeoeun seemed so lovely after I calmed her down...I wanted to know her too."

They felt something hitting their leg then saw Yeoeun holding an empty bowl. "I'm finished!" They looked at each other and smiled softly, both knowing the other had called Yeoeun a blessing.


	15. 포옹

Younghoon felt that he was walking on clouds. Everyone in the office could see it, even his boss. Chanhee finally decided to find out what was going on with the once always stressed Kim Younghoon. "Yo, Hoon." "Hey, Chan. Need something?" "Yeah, answers. What's got you so happy these days?" Younghoon smiled softly then showed Chanhee his lock screen. "Oh my god, are you gay?" "Gay for Changmin..." Chanhee could see the hearts in Younghoon's eyes and hearts emitting from him as well.  _"He's hella whipped. I'm envious..."_  "Oh, don't worry. My work isn't going to suffer, honest." Younghoon showed him his computer screen and he had indeed finished a part of his work.

Younghoon found himself working later than usual as pressing matters had arisen an hour before he was off the clock. He had made a call to Jaehyun and Eric, hoping one of them could stay longer with Yeoeun. Surprisingly, they both had agreed to stay longer. "Hoon, I'm leaving." "'Kay. See ya tomorrow, Chan." Chanhee quietly watched as Younghoon continued to work. "Actually, I think I'll stay and keep you company..." "You don't have to." "I know. I want to though. You're my close friend and I don't want you to be alone." Younghoon motioned for him to grab a seat and move it next to him.

"What? There was an easier way to do it all this time!? My life is a lie." Younghoon couldn't help but crack up at Chanhee's soul leaving his body. "You, the person who knows all the gossip and has dirt on people, didn't know there was an easier way to switch?" Chanhee hit his arm in frustration then got up in a huff. "Chan, I'm just teasing." "I know...I don't like being teased. At least not this way..." Younghoon hummed in response then paused. "You said what now." Chanhee cackled like a hyena at his delayed reaction. He quieted down then looked at Younghoon seriously. "Are you dating Changmin?" "Yeah. Why?" "No reason..."

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Younghoon opened the front door and was surprised to hear silence.  _"Why is it so quiet...?"_  He changed his shoes then turned on the light in the living room when he arrived. "Surprise!" He was taken aback by their loud voices then wondered what the occasion was. It certainly wasn't his birthday nor did he get a promotion. "What's the occasion...?" "Well, Yeoeun said she wanted to give you a surprise dinner." Younghoon smiled then had a sudden realization. Jaehyun could tell what he was thinking then whispered to him. "We did all the cooking, don't worry."

He was genuinely surprised by how well Eric and Jaehyun had made the food. "Do you like it daddy? I made this myself!" "I love it. Thank you so much." She gave him a hug and they received "awws" from the other two present. "Daddy, when will we see Mr. Ji again?" Eric looked around, not knowing who she was talking about. "Mr. Ji helps Younghoon out with Yeoeun at times. Though, I haven't seen or heard from him lately." Eric nodded in understanding.

"I don't know sweet pea. Mr. Ji is a busy man like daddy." She frowned slightly and lost all her energy. "I like the way he reads stories to me..." He gently stroked her hair and sighed. "I miss him too..." Eric and Jaehyun decided to leave them be and make their way home. "Hey, Jae." "Hm?" "Wanna stop by a ramen place before we split?" "Is this a late night date?" Eric laughed nervously, but didn't give a response.

Younghoon kissed her forehead as he had finished singing her a lullaby. His phone started ringing and he was quick to answer it to keep Yeoeun from waking. "Who's calling so late?" "Sorry..." "Changmin...I, uh...sorry...I just put Yeoeun to sleep so..." "Ah, it's my fault then. I'm sorry." "It's fine. What did you want to tell me?" "Just wanted to do some late night talk. We're more honest when sleepy." Younghoon could immediately tell he would have one hell of a night.


	16. 애정

Changmin paced about outside of the building before exhaling and gathering courage. "I can do this." After taking a step forward, he stepped back then broke into a nervous sweat.  _"I can't do this..."_  He felt someone place their hand on his back and jumped in fright. "Um, are you going to come in or not...?" He rubbed the back of his neck as he followed the security guard inside. "Hello, do you have an appointment?" "Ah, no...I just wanted to drop something off for someone who works here..."

He found himself being led around and couldn't help but gawk at how expensive the place looked. "Sir, if you don't mind, please keep up." "S-Sorry..." They turned the corner and she stopped just outside the open room. "Make your delivery short. The CEO hates disturbances, especially unplanned visits like this." Changmin slightly nodded then walked forward. A few people looked up to see what the ruckus was then went back to work.

Younghoon rubbed his eye then wondered why it wasn't adding up. "Hoon?" "Yeah, Chan?" He took a sip of his drink then heard something land on his desk rather harshly. "What gi-Oh..." He could see the annoyance in Changmin's eyes as he now had a scowl on his face. "Enjoy it." He turned on his heel and quickly left. "Thanks..." A few co-workers snickered but we're then silenced by Chanhee's deadly glare.

Changmin had long since calmed down, but it still upset him to be called someone else. Who was Chanhee and how could he be mistaken for that person? He didn't know what else to do on his day off. He didn't feel up to buying anything to treat himself nor did he want to go home so early. It was then he decided to make a phone call. "It's unusual for you to call me..." "I have some free time."

He poured Changmin some tea then sat back. "So, what's bugging you?" "Nothing. Just wanted company." He laughed lightly then took a sip of his own drink. "Last time you said that you almost ended up in my bed." Changmin hit him then huffed. "We both know that's not true." "Yeah, yeah. You know I'm always willing, but you never call anymore." "Well, I found someone."

Younghoon looked in the bag and was surprised by how much was in it.  _"He_   _made a lot...Was he off today?"_  He decided to send him a message and hoped he wasn't too upset to reply back. He happily took the side dishes out and was surprised to see they were all his favorites. "Looks like someone hit the jackpot." "Chan." "In the flesh." Younghoon held up some of a side for him to eat, but he shook his head. "He made it for you. I couldn't possibly." "Suit yourself." "So, why did he leave looking upset?" Younghoon stopped chewing then sighed.

Chanhee was in hysterics as others looked at them. "Chanhee, shut up." "Sorry. That's just-you really messed up." "I know. Others are staring." "Hoon, they're supposed to. They're basically extras like the ones in tv shows who just react." "What?" Chanhee rolled his eyes then stole a spoonful of rice before heading back to his seat. Younghoon's phone vibrated and he was relieved to see that Changmin was willing to talk.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Younghoon waited in the lobby for Changmin to arrive. "Hey." "Chang." He greeted Changmin with a brief kiss then took his hand in his own. "I'm really sorry about earlier. It's just Chanhee always calls me Hoon and you don't." "Who's Chanhee?" "Me." They both turned around and saw Chanhee standing not too far from them. Chanhee cupped Changmin's face then leaned closer. "You're pretty cute. Shame that we're both taken." He released Changmin then went on his way. "You're friends with someone that ethereal...?" "I guess."

Younghoon stopped in front of Changmin's apartment complex then sighed. "I'll see you soon, okay?" Younghoon drummed his fingers against the steering wheel as Changmin got out of the car. "Wait." Changmin turned around and saw Younghoon getting out as well. "Just a little longer...?" "But Yeoeun..." "She'll be fine. I know she'll wonder where I am, but I'm sure she knows I'll return." Changmin sighed then led the way.

Changmin avoided making eye contact as he was already nervous by having Younghoon in his home. "You okay?" Changmin nearly jumped at Younghoon's touch. "I'm great. Would you like a refill? Something to eat?" He watched Younghoon place the cup down then suddenly pull him into a kiss. "For now, I can satisfy my hunger with you." Changmin noticed his nerves had disappeared to the bold he had become bold. He ran a hand down Younghoon's chest as the kiss was deepened. Younghoon pulled away then booped his nose. "Not now. I have a child to get back to. I'll see you soon, okay?" Changmin pouted as Younghoon ruffled his hair then left.


	17. 키스

Yeoeun ran around as she was being chased by Eric. "She's so energetic." "Yeah. I wonder who she took after..." Jaehyun leaned forward then decided to ask. "Have you met her biological parents?" "No. They're hard to track down. I wonder why they gave up such a wonderful little girl..." Changmin nodded in understanding as he found that the two of them didn't look alike all that well. "I'm curious about the story that brought you two together." Younghoon looked at Changmin who seemed enthusiastic about hearing it. "Well, I can't call it anything other than fate."

"I had to bring something to a friend who worked at the adoption agency she was in. I noticed that she played alone and away from most of the others. Though, one kid cane over and they played together." Younghoon stopped as he watched Yeoeun trip and fall. He was poised to get up, but Eric was already by her side and comforting her. "Well, that's taken care of. Let's see...So I went over to talk to her and she why she was distant with the others. She said the others didn't like the way she played around. And I soon found myself promising to come back and play with her."

They both listened intently as Younghoon recalled moments from back then. They were mostly ice breakers with sad moments as well. "And it was then I told myself that I wanted to make this little girl happy. I wanted to be her new family." He looked back at the two playing then smiled. "It warmed my heart to know she wanted the same thing..." Changmin felt tears sting his eyes. It was such a touching story to hear. "Daddy!" Younghoon caught Yeoeun as she fell into his arms.

"Have you been treating uncle Eric nicely?" "Yes, daddy. He made the hurt go away!" Younghoon gently ruffled her hair then sat her on his lap. "Mr. Ji." "Yes, Yeoeun?" "Can you read me a story again? And can you come over to our home more?" The couple looked at each other then back at Yeoeun. "I think-" "Why don't I just move in?" Yeoeun clapped happily as Younghoon's mouth went agape. "Too soon?"

Yeoeun swung their hands back and forth as they walked back to the car. Eric and Jaehyun had already left as they had some "business" to attend to. "Mr. Ji, are you really going to live with us?" "Not now, but someday." "Does daddy not want you there?" Changmin looked at Younghoon, hoping he'd get an answer as well. "Daddy would love to have Mr. Ji live with us, but we have to plan things out before we can, okay?" She nodded then started singing a nursery rhyme. "I'm happy that I met you then, even though it wasn't the best circumstance at the time." "Me too..."


	18. Epilogue

Younghoon placed a half gallon of milk in the basket then closed the door. "Ah, forgot..." He opened it again then added a pint into the basket as well. "Out shopping again?" "Yep. They go through milk like it's water." She laughed as they walked to another aisle. "Well, Yeoeun is a growing girl. How are her studies going?" "Pretty great. Chang has been really helpful." She nudged his side as he placed a few snacks in the basket. "What?" "When are you going to propose? You've been dating for a few years now and Changmin isn't getting any younger. And I'm sure Yeoeun is ready too."

Younghoon sighed as he placed salt and sugar in the basket as well. "I don't know. I haven't bought a ring yet either..." "Ah, would Changmin really want an engagement ring?" "Dunno..." She walked behind the checkout then rang up the items. "I say go for it, you never know. What kind of wedding are you thinking of?" "Simple. Family and close friends." She nodded then asked for payment. "Well, I'll be expecting an invite when the time comes." "I won't forget, Kyusa." She handed him his receipt then sent him on my way. He noticed that he always seemed to buy exactly what he needed when she was around.

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

He put away groceries then sighed in satisfaction when he finished. "She should be returning soon." As on cue, the sound of keys unlocking the door were heard. "Dad!" She ran into his arms and he happily spun her around. "Ah, you're starting to get heavier. I may not be able to pick you up anymore." "Then I'll stop gaining weight!" "No, gaining weight is a good thing. It means you're healthy." "Oh." "Go get started on homework and I'll bring in a snack, okay?" She nodded then took off for her bedroom.

"Hey, don't I deserve a hug too?" Younghoon sighed then walked over to Changmin. "You want to be spun around too?" "Maybe." Younghoon gave him a brief kiss before letting him place his things down. "Take a break today. I'll help her with homework." "Ah, don't worry about it. I can do it." "I mean it, Chang. Focus on you." Younghoon kissed his forehead then headed into the kitchen.

He opened the door and was greeted by a small smiling face. "So, what kind of problems are we solving today?" "Pre-Algebra!" "Math...not my strong suit, but I'll try my best." They worked together and it seemed as if she was teaching him. "Hey, I came to check on you two." "Mr. Ji, my dad doesn't know how to multiply two double digit numbers." "That's not true..." Younghoon sighed as they both burst into laughter. "It was one mistake." "I believe you. Yeoeun, show me where." They both ended up helping her with homework.

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

Younghoon held Yeoeun as she sat on his lap while watching TV. "Dad, when will dinner be finished?" "Whenever Changmin says so." "I'm hungry." "Me too. Let's go see if he'll give us a taste." She slid off his lap then took off for the kitchen. "Mr. Ji!" "Yeoeun, it's okay to call me Changmin." "But I like Mr. Ji." "Well, you can use either then." She nodded then stood on the tip of her toes. "What's that?" "Dinner." "Can we have a taste?" "We?" She pointed behind her to Younghoon. "Oh."

She ran back into the living room after succeeding in getting a piece. "Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" "Sure." Changmin turned the fire down then led him back to the bedroom. "Is it serious...?" "Yeah. I don't want Yeoeun to know...yet." Younghoon felt worry engulf his heart. "Younghoon..." He felt Changmin hold his hands then felt something cool land on the palm of his hand. "Kim Younghoon, I think it's about time we tied the knot officially." Changmin let go of his hands and let him observe the simple silver ring in his hand. "Yeah, I think so too..."

The door opened and Yeoeun poked her head inside. "Mr. Ji, I think the food is done." "Yeoeun, I think you're going to have to get used to calling me Mr. Kim soon." "Why?" Changmin linked his arm with Younghoon's the smiled. "I'll eventually be an official Kim." "Dad?" "Ah, we plan to get married..." "So, I'll have two dads?" They looked at each other then back at her. "I think it's time we had a talk, Yeoeun." She nodded then sat down on the bed. "After, we eat. So come on. Last one to the kitchen has to do dishes." She immediately took off with Changmin following behind her.


End file.
